List of Secrets in Chrome and Bagel Adventures 2: Secrets of the Galaxy
Stuck in Rooms *You can get stuck in a room known as "The Serious Room" and it can only be accessed by opening the coding window and typing in "server-cheats". A narrator comes and explains your punishment for trying to hack is a billion trillion years in the serious room. *You can get stuck in Miracle's lair, first level, by putting a crate near the ladder. In a later update, the narrator asks how you did that. *You can get stuc in the closet by closing the door on yourself. *You can get stuck where Anagmar betrays you. If you go to the far left for 10 minutes, with another player fighting Anagmar, not triggering the cutscene where Anagmar takes the Galaxy Star, you can get stuck since the second player is in a boss fight and invisible walls are on both sides of the walls so you can't get lost. All 27 Endings (only 11 so far) *The Normal Ending: The normal ending is where the Narrator tells you where to go, and you defeat Anagmar. *The Explosion Ending: The explosion ending is an ending where you click the "system-on" button before you face Anagmar instead of "system-blue" button. This ending features you pressing system-on to get the power of the Galaxy Star. But Anagmar wears a special hat, and the star only allows the hat's wearer to get the power of the star. So instead of going up you go down into some sort of basement, where the room is set to explode. The narrator and Miracle tease you for making this choice. You can deactivate the bomb by pressing the numbered buttons in order, pressing the yellow button twice, and the big red button to open the doors for a brief five seconds. *The Stuck Ending: In the ending where Anagmar is about to turn evil, quickly press the up button then down button and the platform will spark and deactivate, leaving you stuck there with no way out. *The Out-Of-Bounds Ending: In Miracle's lair, you can crouch into a crack that allows you to escape the map, leaving you with a white space to enjoy. If you wait around for five minutes, the narrator will comment on you stuck there. *The Confusion Ending: If you go to the start of the game, go to where there are two roads intersecting in Miracle's lair. The narrator tells you to go left, but if you go right, and quickly go left before the left door closes. When you come out, four extra doors open. So the narraotr restarts, but there are no doors. Then eventually you come to a spoiler in the game. So the narrator restarts and ends up in a warehouse. Then, if you open a wooden door, the schedule for the Confusion Ending appears, where it is scheduled to restart twelve times, the narrator and Chrome or Bagel dissapear, and after a while, you, Anagmar and Miracle die. *The Derp Ending: If you go to a corner in the street you will find a door with rage faces scribbled inside. The door slams shut and one of the faces says "derp". *The Cabin Ending: If you go to a cabin in Happy Forest or Whatever, there are loose floorboards and offscreen, a cutscene will occur with your character falling down into a hole. A squish or splatter sound is then heard. If you tilt the camera at a certain angle, you'll see your character in the hole, fine as ever. Touching the floor of the hole makes the squish or splatter sound effect. *The Narrator Ending: First do the Explosion Ending and go into a crack in the glass window. You can find the bomb and throw it to a catwalk, where the narrator is. You can then kill the narrator, ending the bomb sequence. *The Space Ending: You can end up in space if you take the left door in Miracle's lair and jump into a hole on the floor. You'll end up strapped to a rocket and launched into space. *The Flip Ending: If you find the Flip-A-Tron 9000 and flip into the sky, your character will simply stay in the sky for five minutes before dying. *The Alternate Ending: If you have Anagmar and one more bar of health when you battle him, and then you restart, an alternate ending will occur with the character with Miracle in his lair, with you on fire, slowly getting up. If you go outside, Bagel or Chrome will announce Anagmar was defeated "like, five minutes ago" when you restarted.